Willis, un nuevo niño elegido
by Namuri
Summary: Aviso... este fic lo escribi cuando era muy joven... :P ahora sabreis la verdadera aventura de Willis xD


1 Hola, me llamo Willis y soy un niño elegido, este animal raro que tengo  
  
junto a mí, el que tiene las orejas tan grandes es mi digimon. ¿Qué que es un niño  
  
elegido y un digimon? , ahora os lo contare:  
  
Tenia 6 años y estaba en casa jugando con mis muñecos. En el balcón mi abuela  
  
Selan con su maquina rara. Tiene una especie de ordenador muy chiquitín. Pero un  
  
día me quede vigilándola mientras ella estaba con su ordenadorcito. En la pantalla  
  
del ordenador apareció, un mapa muy raro con casillas de distintos colores. Después  
  
oí una voz: En la pantalla había aparecido un viejo llamado Jenai. Pero lo mas extraño  
  
de todo es que mi abuela le llamo cariño. ¿Estará mi abuelo metido en ese ordenador  
  
tan raro?  
  
Me olvide del tema porque en mi ordenador apareció un huevo muy raro con  
  
puntos de muchos colores. Derrepente salió el huevo junto a una maquina llamada  
  
dispositivo. Del huevo salió un animal muy mono, verde, se parecía a una pelota pe_  
  
queña con chupete. Mientras los estaba observando oí un pitido muy fuerte, casi me  
  
dejo sordo. En mi ordenador apareció un texto, una voz me lo leía, me pareció que era  
  
ese tal Jenai. Pero como tenia las orejas un poco entaponadas por el pitido, no estaba  
  
seguro. El texto decía:  
  
Eres un niño elegido, pero no eres el único. Estas elegido para que luches contra  
  
digimon malos y salves el mundo digital. El que tienes al lado es un digimon, pero no  
  
te asustes es bueno. Tienes que tratarle lo mejor que puedas, debe ser tu mejor amigo.  
  
Dentro de unos años veras a los otros niños elegidos. No le cuentes a nadie lo que te  
  
acabo de contar. Buena suerte, la necesitaras.  
  
Al acabar de leer el texto aparecí en el mundo digital. Estuve andando por un  
  
desierto durante mucho rato hasta que vi un digimon malo. Se llamaba Gimamon. Nos  
  
ataco, pero el digimon que tenia yo evoluciono a Terriermon e intento atacarle. Pero  
  
fue en vano porque Gimamon era demasiado fuerte. Gimamon me dijo:  
  
-Ahora no te matare, pero dentro de unos años ¡¡Te matare a ti y a los otros niños ele_  
  
gidos!!¡¡¡Cómo no también destruiré el mundo digital!!!  
  
Me asuste mucho pero al final aparecí en mi casa. Desde entonces me volví muy  
  
tímido no quería hacerme amigos porque ellos podían ser niños elegidos. ¡No quería morir  
  
ni que otros niños elegidos murieran!  
  
-/Mi madre/ ¡Willis, ven vamos a cenar!  
  
Esperamos a mi abuela pero no vino.  
  
-/Mi madre/ Vete a buscar a tu abuela. Seguro que esta en el balcón y no nos oye.  
  
Me fui al balcón pero no había nadie. Solo estaba una especie de perla. Ah! Ya sé  
  
es la perla del collar de mi abuela. Me gusto mucho entonces me la puse con un collar. Algo me  
  
decía que tenia que quedármela.  
  
-/Willis/ Mama no encuentro a la abuela.  
  
La buscamos por toda la casa, pero nada no la encontramos. Preguntamos a la gente  
  
si la habían visto, pero nadie la había visto. Llamamos a la policía para que la encontraran, pero  
  
como en todos los casos no la encontraron. ¿Tenia que ver el mundo digital algo que ver con  
  
la desaparición de mi abuela?  
  
Yo y mi digimon nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, nos hicimos inseparables. Cada  
  
vez que venia mi madre le decía que era un muñeco, menudos sustos me daba cada vez que entraba  
  
en mi cuarto cuando estaba hablando con él. En una ocasión me paso esto:  
  
Terriermon y yo estábamos jugando a la consola. Cuando le ganaba se enfadaba  
  
mucho y me perseguía por todo el cuarto. Mi madre nos oyó correr y me llamó, pero  
  
como Terriermon chillaba tanto no la oí. Entro mi madre:  
  
-/Mi madre/ ¿Qué son esos ruidos Willis?  
  
-/Willis/ Na... na... nada, solo estaba jugando con mis muñecos.  
  
Terriermon se puso muy nervioso y empezó a sudar. Mi madre se dio cuenta y me  
  
dijo:  
  
-/Mi madre/ ¿Por qué esta ese muñeco mojado?  
  
-/Willis/ Es... es que estaba jugando a gimnasia con el muñeco y le he mojado la  
  
frente para que pareciera que estaba sudando.  
  
-/Mi madre/ Ahora lo entiendo, pero me pareció oír otra voz aparte de la tuya.  
  
-/Willis/(pensando)Y ahora que digo yo... ya sé!(no pensando) seria la consola la tenia  
  
muy alta.  
  
-/Mi madre/ Enseguida te hago la merienda, no grites tanto y baja el volumen de la  
  
consola.  
  
Ese día lo pase muy mal no sabia que decir.  
  
Después de unos años, cuando tenia 11,les oí a mis padres una conversación:  
  
-/Mi madre/ Willis es demasiado tímido. Puede que los niños de Estados unidos no le  
  
gusten. ¿Te acuerdas de mi prima de Tokio? Dice que hay un piso libre junto al suyo. Podemos  
  
ir a vivir a Tokio, quizás Willis haga amigos allí. Encima mi prima tiene una hija un poco mas  
  
pequeña que Willis que se llama Cody, puede que se hagan amigos. ¿Que te parece?  
  
-/Mi padre/ Bien, por mi no hay problema.  
  
Al siguiente día mi madre me lo contó y me dijo que si quería ir. Yo me lo pensé  
  
mucho, creía que en Tokio seguramente no habría niños elegidos (Mas tarde veréis que me  
  
equivocaba)Volviendo al tema, al final le dije a mi madre que me daba igual.  
  
Después de hacer el equipaje nos fuimos al avión. Me maree un poco, pero se me  
  
paso cuando vi una especie de bolas negras y pequeñas que se metían en una cosa que se veia a  
  
lo lejos. ¿Seria un Digimon esa cosa?¿Y las bolas que eran?  
  
Dos asientos mas atrás había dos chicas, que no me dejaban en paz. Me estaban  
  
mirando todo el rato y yo como no me ponía rojo. Me mandaron una carta en la que ponia:  
  
Hola, somos Claris y Yine. Eres muy guapo y queremos que salgas con alguna  
  
de las dos o que por lo menos te hagas amigo nuestro.  
  
(como odio estas cosas) Yo, como sabéis, no quería hacerme amigo de nadie por lo  
  
de los niños elegidos, por eso les devolví la carta sin escribir nada. Me estuvieron mandando  
  
cartas todo el rato, pero yo me puse los cascos con la música muy alta como que no me  
  
enteraba de nada. Terriermon las leía todas y las contestaba por mí y encima se ponía rojo  
  
pensando que eran para él. Menos mal que al final les mando una carta Terriermon diciendo  
  
que todo lo que había escrito antes era broma.  
  
Por fin llegamos a Tokio. Desde la ventana veía a la tal Cody y su madre saludando. Pa_  
  
recian majas.  
  
Al bajar del avión sentí una mano tocándome el hombro. Me di la vuelta ¿Pero sabéis  
  
que vi? A nadie, no había absolutamente nadie. ¿Quién seria el de la mano?¿O seria mi imagi_  
  
nacion?  
  
Baje del avión y allí estaba Cody y su madre:  
  
-/Cody/ Hola me llamo Cody. Espero que nos hagamos buenos amigos. Que peluche tan bo_  
  
nito tienes.  
  
Cody estaba mirando a Terriermon. Yo por detrás le decía a Terriermon que se estaría  
  
quieto y no hablara.  
  
Nos montamos en el coche y vi por la ventana una torre oscura y las mismas bolas de  
  
antes.  
  
-/Willis/ Mama, ¿Qué es esa torre oscura y esas bolas?  
  
-/Mi madre/ Pero si no hay ninguna torre ni ningunas bolas.  
  
Cody me cogió:  
  
-/Cody/ ¿Tu también las ves?  
  
Yo para no meterme en líos le dije:  
  
-/Willis/ Si la que esta allí a lo lejos, la casa esa y las bolas que salen en el letrero de la tienda  
  
de golosinas.  
  
Menos mal que apareció esa casa que se parecía a una torre y el letrero ese, que o sino...  
  
Cody me miro con cara rara, pero yo para cambiar de tema empecé a jugar a la Game boy.  
  
El viaje duro mucho pero la madre de Cody me dio una televisión a pilas. Puse el canal 1  
  
y salió un tío raro cocinando poluski y toluski. Puse la 2 y aparecieron unas tías bailando con un tío.  
  
Era ese grupo tan famoso, solo era famoso porque el tío estaba bueno, a mí me parecía mariquita.  
  
Puse la 3 y salió un concurso. Un tío tenia nada mas y nada menos que 4.000,000.000 de Ptas.  
  
¡Que morro! y solo por haber besado a la Tamara la que canta "no cambie no cambie" Puse la 4  
  
salía un niño llamado Ken Ichijoji. Me pareció interesante y lo deje. Era bueno en todo era listisi_  
  
mo, incluso ¡había subido dos cursos! Era buenísimo en el deporte, ganaba a fútbol a los de prime_  
  
ra división para colmo gustaba mucho a las chicas. A mí lo que no me gustaba de el era su pelo  
  
engominado.  
  
Cody se fue a una esquina y aunque no lo creíais me pareció que estaba hablando con su  
  
muñeco. Mis padres subieron mucho el volumen de la tele. Aproveché la ocasión para hablar con  
  
Terriermon:  
  
-/Terriermon/ Creo que Cody es una niña elegida.  
  
-/Willis/ No digas tonterías Terriermon. Pero por si acaso no me haré muy amigo de ella.  
  
Llegamos a casa de Cody. Justo cuando íbamos a entrar, apareció una niña con el pelo lar_  
  
y morado:  
  
-/Cody/ Se llama Yolei y es nuestra veci... (Yolei apartándola)  
  
-/Yolei/ ¡¡Hola! Soy Yolei y voy a ser tu vecina. ¡Que bien!(Pensando)Que guapo es.  
  
-/Willis/ Hola, yo me llamo Willis. Encantado de conocerte.  
  
-/Yolei/ Yo también estoy encantada de conocerte(Pensando)Que educado es, me gusta mucho.  
  
Entre a casa de Cody. Me dijo que podía jugar al ordenador. Empecé a jugar a un juego que  
  
se llamaba "Final Fantasy" o algo así. Pero en mitad del juego el dispositivo que tenia empezó a  
  
pitar. ¡Por que tuve que traerlo! Sin darme cuenta aparecí en el mundo digital. ¿Y a que no sabéis a  
  
quién me encontré? Pues a Gimamon:  
  
-/Gimamon/ Has pasado la primera prueba, has conocido al primer niño elegido. No me lo es_  
  
peraba pero también has conocido al segundo. Pronto conocerás a todos y os matare. ¡¡Ja ja ja ja  
  
ja ja!!  
  
-/Willis/ ¡¡¡NUNCA!!! No conoceré a ningún niño más. Pero si ya lo conozco no simpatizare  
  
con él. ¡No mataras a nadie!  
  
-/Gimamon/ Eso lo dices tu. Eres un chico muy majo seguro que te harás amigos. Que pena que  
  
tengas que morir.  
  
-/Willis/ ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (N: Tranqui tio)  
  
Aparecí en casa. Pero Cody entro:  
  
-/Cody/¿Por qué has gritado?  
  
-/Willis/ (Pensando)Que digo yo ahora, por cierto esta ocasión me suena de algo. (No pensando)  
  
Es que me han matado.  
  
-/Cody/ Ah! Estas jugando a ese juego. Todavía vas por esa pantalla, mira tienes que darle a este  
  
botón y a este, bla bla bla.....  
  
-/Willis/ (Pensando)Que rallante ¿Va a estar todo el día así? Eh!¿Que hace aquí el muñeco que  
  
tenia antes Cody? Me parece que antes no estaba. Me están pasando cosas muy raras ¿Tendré que ir  
  
a un psicólogo?  
  
Debo olvidarme de todo ese rollo. Hay cosas mas importantes como por ejemplo no conocer  
  
a ningún niño elegido. Cody se fue del cuarto menos mal.  
  
Esa noche dormí en la cama que esta junta a la de Cody. Me volvió a parecer que Cody ha_  
  
blaba con su muñeco. ¿Será Cody una niña elegida?  
  
Me levante de la cama y mi madre me dijo que tenia que ir a comprar el pan. En la tienda tra_  
  
bajaba la madre de Yolei y allí estaba ella:  
  
-/Yolei/ ¡Hola Willis! quieres esto o esto, te recomiendo que compres esto...  
  
Yo pase de ella, se quedo con una cara... Llegue a casa y mi madre me dijo que había  
  
un club de fútbol en el colegio. Yo le dije que no quería apuntarme pero al final, como de costumbre, me  
  
convenció. Nuestro capitán se llamaba Tai y dicen que tiene una hermana llamada Kari y que es muy  
  
guapa. Me presentaron a todos los componentes del grupo y había uno en peculiar que era un poco tonto  
  
aunque jugaba muy bien a fútbol, se llamaba Davis. Según me dijeron estaba locamente enamorado de  
  
la tal Kari.  
  
Jugamos a un partido de fútbol, ganamos 4- 2.Mis compañeros intentaron intimidar conmigo, pero  
  
como sabéis no pudieron. Había animadoras muy guapas entre ellas estaba Kari. Tai me la presento, me  
  
pareció maja. Que pena que no pueda intimidar con ella. ¡¿Por que me tiene que pasar esto a mí?!  
  
En clase nos dijeron que iba a haber un baile en el instituto. Esta vez les tocaba a las chicas pedir  
  
a los chicos que sean su pareja, ¡Ojala no me pida nadie! Me confundía, al siguiente día un montón de  
  
chicas me pidieron ir con ellas al baile. Cuando acabamos el partido las animadoras empezaron a pedir a  
  
los chicos. Al que mas le pedían era a un chico llamado T.K. A Tai también le pedían muchas.  
  
Pero al pobre Davis solo le pidió una chica que encima era la empollona dos trenzas asquerosas de clase.  
  
Lo mas raro me pareció que derrepente todos se quedaron mirando a Kari. ¡Que popular es Kari! Todo  
  
el mundo se quedo mirándola para saber quien iría con ella al baile.  
  
-/Kari/ No sé si elegir a T.K. o a Willis. Como veo que T.K. esta rodeado de muchas chicas, elegiré  
  
a Willis.  
  
Kari se puso muy roja y yo os lo imaginareis mas rojo aun. Me pareció que T.K. me miraba con  
  
mala cara. Los chicos que tenia detrás me dijeron que la dijera que sí, incluso Tai. En la otra esquina me  
  
decía Davis que si iba con ella me mataba. Yo la dije que sí, solo para fastidiar un poco a Davis. Davis me  
  
persiguió por todo el campo, Kari se rió mucho.  
  
Cuando llegue a casa:  
  
-/Yolei/ Willis, ¿Quieres venir conmigo al baile?  
  
-/Willis/ Lo siento, pero voy a ir con Kari.  
  
-/Yolei/ ¡¡¿Kari?!! Ya voy a hablar con ella, como se le ocurre.  
  
-/Willis/ Tranquila, si quieres en el próximo baile te lo pido a ti.  
  
-/Yolei/ ¡¡Gracias!!  
  
Que tonto he sido, no tenia que decirle nada, bueno por lo menos no me da la tabarra.  
  
-/Yolei/ Ven Willis, vamos a buscar a Kari.  
  
-/Willis/ Eh, e, esperaaaaaaaaa.....  
  
Me cogió y me llevo al parque. Allí estaba Kari y otra niña.  
  
-/Kari/ ¡Hola Willis!¿Ya has pensado que ropa vas a llevar al baile?  
  
-/Willis/ No, todavía no.  
  
-/Kari/ Esta es Shampoo, es mi prima, es un poco tonta.  
  
-/Shampoo/ Hola Willis. No le hagas caso ha Kari, la tonta es ella. Sabes esta tarde le he visto  
  
hablar con su muñeco, encima le llamaba Gatomon, ¿No te parece una infantil? Ven conmigo.  
  
-/Willis/ No sé a quien elegir(Pensando) Las dos son tan guapas...  
  
-/Kari/ ¡¿Qué?!¡Willis! Me dijiste que irías conmigo no con ella.  
  
-/Willis/ Claro, claro.  
  
-/Yolei/ Kari, yo quiero ir con Willis. Me quitas todos los chicos.  
  
-/Kari/ Yo no te quito a los chicos, lo que pasa es que a ti te gustan todos.  
  
-/Yolei/ ¡Qué va!  
  
-/Cody/ Admítelo, Yolei, es la realidad.  
  
-/Kari/ ¿Que haces aquí Cody?  
  
-/Willis/ ¿Os conocéis todos?  
  
-/Todos/ Desde hace tiempo, un secreto nos unió.  
  
-/Willis/ ¿Que secreto?  
  
-/Cody/ Si es un secreto no podemos contártelo.  
  
-/Yolei/ Que guapo es...  
  
-/Kari/ ¿Quien?  
  
-/Yolei/ ¿Quien va ser? Ken Ichijoji, el niño prodigio.  
  
-/Tele/ Ken Ichijoji es magnifico, es el primero de la clase, es buenísimo en el deporte y gusta  
  
a las chicas.  
  
-/Willis/ Que niño tan raro, algo me dice que él en realidad no es así.  
  
-/Shampoo/ Willis, te brilla la perla que tienes en el collar.  
  
-/Willis/ Eh! Es verdad. ¿Por que me brillara?  
  
-/Kari/ ¿De donde has sacado esa perla?  
  
-/Willis/ Era de mi abuela desaparecida, se llamaba Selan.  
  
Todos menos yo hablando en bajo:  
  
-/Cody/ ¿Esa perla no la llevaba aquella persona que vimos en el mundo digital?  
  
-/Yolei/ Sí, encima le brillo cuando apareció Digimon Emperador.  
  
-/Willis/ ¡Me voy!  
  
-/Shampoo/ No te vallas, quédate.  
  
-/Kari/ Acompáñame a comprarme el vestido para el baile. (Yolei y Shampoo la miraban con  
  
mala cara)  
  
-/Willis/ Adiós.  
  
-/Yolei/ ¿Siempre es así?  
  
-/Cody/ No sé que le pasa, parece que no quisiera hacer amigos.  
  
Menos mal que me fui de allí. ¿De que hablarían?¿Por que me brillo la perla? Ojala encuen_  
  
tre a alguien que me conteste a todas mis preguntas. Ya han puesto los muebles en mi casa ¿Pero por  
  
que sale una luz tan fuerte de mi ordenador? Subí a casa y me encontré a la imagen de Gimamon en el  
  
ordenador que me decía:  
  
-/Gimamon/ Sabia que eras listo pero no para tanto. Has conocido a la mayoría de los niños ele_  
  
gidos. Si quieres justo cuando vallas a morir te responderé a todas tus preguntas. ¡¡Ja ja ja ja!!  
  
-/Willis/ ¡Olvídame!  
  
Desde entonces no he vuelto a encender el ordenador, no quería volver a ver su cara.  
  
Cody entro a su casa y empezó a jugar al ordenador. Yo puse la televisión:  
  
-/Tele/ Ken Ichijoji, el niño prodigio, ha desaparecido. Sus padres están muy preocupados.  
  
-/Padres de K.I./ La ultima vez que le vimos estaba en su cuarto y la ventana no estaba abierta.  
  
Me di cuenta de que Cody se callo y que su ordenador dejo de sonar. Entre a su cuarto por  
  
la ventana, pero no estaba. En el ordenador ponía "puerta abierta". De improvisto aparecí en el mundo di_  
  
tal. Desde una esquina ¿sabéis a quien vi? Pues a T.K, Davis, Kari, Yolei, Shampoo y Cody. Sus Digimon  
  
habían digievolucionado con sus dispositivos. ¡¡Eran niños elegidos!! Derrepente mi perla brillo, seguro  
  
que era por Digimon Emperador. Ah! No os he dicho quien es Digimon Emperador, según les he oído a e_  
  
llos es un niño que maltrata a los digimon y les pone anillos para volverlos malos, y para colmo va mas  
  
hortera vestido... Ahora si que no debía hablarles a ellos. ¿Pero que voy a hacer con Kari? Un momento,  
  
¿Mi perla no brillo cuando apareció Ken Ichijoji? Quizás sea él, tengo que contárselo pero ¿Cómo?  
  
Ya sé!  
  
-/Willis/ Terriermon, vete a mi casa y cojeme una capa negra.  
  
Terriermon fue a mi casa y me cogió la capa. Yo me la puse y me acerque a los niños elegi_  
  
dos.  
  
-/Kari/ ¡¿Quien eres tu?!  
  
-/Willis/ Eso no importa. Tomad la carta y leerla, ahora me tengo que ir.  
  
Me fui del mundo digital.  
  
-/Cody/ ¿Quien será?  
  
-/Yolei/ No sé, pero es tan guapo...  
  
-/Davis/ Pero si no se le veía la cara.  
  
-/Yolei/ Me da igual, tiene una voz tan bonita...  
  
-/T.K./ Pero si solo ha dicho una frase y rápido.  
  
-/Yolei/ ¡Que me da igual! Me gusta y ya esta.  
  
-/Davis/ ¡¿Pero quien no te gusta a ti?!  
  
-/Yolei/ TU! Por ejemplo.  
  
-/Davis/ Me da igual yo solo soy de Kari.  
  
-/Kari/ Davis, tu no me gustas. Oye T.K...  
  
-/Davis/ T.K., ¡Ya me estas quitando la novia!  
  
-/T.K./ Pero que he dicho yo ahora.  
  
-/Shampoo/ No le hagas caso, ven conmigo, vamos a dar un paseo los dos solos.  
  
-/Kari/ ¿Shampoo te decides?¿Quién te gusta Willis o T.K.?  
  
-/T.K./ Ya me estáis metiendo en líos y yo sin hacer nada.  
  
-/Shampoo/ Es que los dos son tan guapos...  
  
-/Yolei/ Deja en paz a Willis.  
  
-/Cody/ Callaos, tenemos que leer la carta.  
  
-/Kari/ Yo la leo: Probablemente Ken Ichijoji digimon emperador. Os seguiré informando de mas  
  
cosas.  
  
-/Cody/ ¡Ken ichijoji! Es verdad, hoy he visto que había desaparecido. Por eso ha puesto mas to_  
  
rres que las de costumbre. Seguro que es él.  
  
-/Yolei/ Ya es tarde volvamos a casa. Yo encima tengo que ayudar a mi madre en la tienda.  
  
Todos volvieron a su casa. Cody entro en mi cuarto ¡Casi me ve la capa!  
  
-/Cody/ Me acaba de llamar Kari. Dice que si te has comprado la ropa para el baile.  
  
-/Willis/ ¡¡¡No!!!  
  
-/Cody/ (Pensando) ¿Por qué me habrá chillado?  
  
En el teléfono:  
  
-/Cody/ Kari, me ha dicho Willis que no, pero me lo ha dicho con un tono...  
  
-/Kari/ ¿Esta enfadado con tigo? Con lo majo que parece y no quiere hacer amigos.  
  
Pobre Cody, pero es que no quiero hacerme amigo de ella. ¿Que voy a hacer con Kari? Hoy  
  
es el baile, tengo que decirle que no puedo ir, la llamare:  
  
-/Willis/ ¿Esta Kari?  
  
-/Kari/ Soy yo, ah! Willis, ya me he comprado el vestido.  
  
-/Willis/ Lo siento Kari, pero no puedo ir.  
  
-/Kari/ ¡No me hagas esto!  
  
-/Willis/ Vete con Davis.  
  
-/Kari/ Con Davis ¡Nunca!  
  
-/Willis/ Con Tai.  
  
-/Kari/ ¡Tai es mi hermano!  
  
-/Willis/ Perdona, no me acordaba, ¿y T.K.?  
  
-/Kari/ Es muy admirado por las chicas, seguro que ya tiene pareja(Pensando) Es mentira si le  
  
digo que valla conmigo me diria que si(Sin pensar) Porfa ven conmigo.  
  
-/Willis/ (Pensando) Pobre, bueno porque me haga amigo de un niño elegido, no significa que  
  
me valla a unir a todos (Sin pensar) Vale, intentare ir.  
  
-/Kari/ ¡Muchas gracias!  
  
-/Willis/ De nada, adiós.  
  
Esa tarde me fui a comprar el traje. Por el camino me perseguían Yolei y Shampoo.  
  
-/Willis/ ¡¡Dejarme en paz!!  
  
-/Shampoo/ Dejémosle en paz. No sea que no nos hable mas, me moriría si no me hablara.  
  
Llegue a casa y me puse el traje. Mi madre me peinó, no os lo he dicho pero mi madre es  
  
peluquera. Salí de casa y fui a buscar a Kari para ir al baile. Pero por las escaleras me encontré a Yolei:  
  
-/Yolei/ ¡¡¡Qué guapo estas!!!  
  
No sé si era mi imaginación, pero me pareció ver un montón de corazones salir de la cabe_  
  
de Yolei. Me dirigí a casa de Kari. De su casa salieron ella y Shampoo. ¡¡¡QUE GUAPAS ESTABAN!!!  
  
-/Shampoo/ Hola Willis, ¡¡¡Qué guapo!!!  
  
Me volvió a pasar lo mismo que con Yolei, me parecía ver corazones.  
  
-/Kari/ Vamonos,Willis.  
  
-/Willis/ (Pensando) ¿La cojo de la mano o no?  
  
La cogí de la mano, no sé ni porque.  
  
-/Kari/ (Pensando) ¡Me ha cogido de la mano!  
  
Entramos en el baile. Todo el mundo se quedo mirándonos, ah! No me acordaba, la mano. Se  
  
la solté, no sé si le molesto que se la quitara. Empezamos a bailar, Kari bailaba muy bien. En una esquina  
  
estaba Davis, el pobre estaba marginado.  
  
-/Willis/ Kari vete donde Davis, mira como esta el pobre.  
  
-/Kari/ Vale, que bueno eres.  
  
Desde que se fue Kari, un montón de chicas me pidieron para bailar, a todas les dije que no.  
  
Luego vino Shampoo:  
  
-/Shampoo/ Willis¿Bailas conmigo?  
  
-/Willis/ Vale.  
  
Le dije porque estaba de guapa... no aguantaría quieto. Shampoo bailaba bien pero Kari me_  
  
jor. Desde donde estábamos veía a Kari bailando con Davis. Otra vez los dichosos corazoncitos, pero esta  
  
vez salían de la cabeza de Davis. No sé porque pero me parece que me daban celos. Kari vino donde mi:  
  
-/Kari/ Déjame bailar con él, recuerda que es mi pareja.  
  
-/Shampoo/ Déjame un rato mas, joooo...  
  
Por lo menos Davis no tenia tan mala cara como antes. Ahora la que estaba con mala cara era  
  
Shampoo. Volvimos a bailar, parecía que estaba en un sueño (Que cursi suena)  
  
-/Kari/ Voy un momento a fuera.  
  
Espere un buen rato pero no vino, salí a fuera:  
  
-/Willis/ ¿Por qué tardas tanto?  
  
-/Kari/ Es que me gusta que me de el fresco. Dentro hay mucho follon, la música se oye mucho  
  
mejor desde aquí.  
  
-/Willis/ Ya lo entiendo.  
  
-/Kari/ ¿Quieres que bailemos aquí?  
  
-/Willis/ Me da igual.  
  
Empezamos a bailar, me lo pase muy bien. Derrepente nuestras caras se iban a_  
  
cercando mucho:  
  
-/Kari y Willis/ ¡Nos vamos a besar!  
  
Justo cuando quedaba un milímetro para besarnos, mi dispositivo empezó a pitar:  
  
-/Kari/ ¿Qué es ese ruido?  
  
-/Willis/ Eh, e, mi móvil.  
  
Me fui corriendo de allí, para ver que pasaba. Tampoco os lo he contado, pero cada vez  
  
que me pitaba el dispositivo era porque en mi ordenador había un mensaje. Llegue a casa y encendí el  
  
ordenador. Ponía:  
  
-/Gimamon/ ¿Te he fastidiado eh?¡Ja ja ja ja! Mejor para mí, así te harás amigo de un niño e_  
  
legido.  
  
Que idiota he sido. No tenia que haberle hecho caso. ¡Que idiota he sido! Me fui corrien_  
  
do al baile. ¡Mierda! Kari estaba con T.K.  
  
-/Willis/ Hola Kari. Lo siento por lo del móvil, era una llamada urgente.  
  
-/Kari/ Hola Willis. Bueno T.K. como te iba contando...  
  
-/Willis/ (Pensando) Ha pasado de mí. (Sin pensar)Shampoo ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?  
  
-/Shampoo/ Claro. Bailas muy bien.  
  
Bailamos casi todo el baile. Kari nos miraba todo el rato de reojo, yo para darle celos me  
  
acercaba mucho a Shampoo. Paramos de bailar T.K. se acerco a mí:  
  
-/T.K./ ¿Te gusta Shampoo, eh?  
  
-/Willis/ No, no me gusta. ¿A ti a que te gusta Kari?  
  
-/T.K./ No se lo digas a nadie, si, me gusta mucho. ¿A ti que te parece Kari?  
  
-/Willis/ No me gusta, solo la veo como una amiga.  
  
-/T.K./ Entonces ¿Por qué le dijiste que sí?  
  
-/Willis/ Insistió mucho y para darle celos a Davis.  
  
Shampoo estaba hablando con Kari:  
  
-/Shampoo/ Hola Kari. ¿Quién te parece que baila mejor Willis o T.K.?  
  
-/Kari/ ¡¿Y a ti que te importa?!Eso solo lo sé yo. Ya te has decidido ¿Quien te gusta mas Willis  
  
o T.K.?  
  
-/Shampoo/ No sé los dos son tan guapos. Mírales los dos juntos.  
  
-/Kari/ Demasiado juntos.  
  
-/Shampoo/ ¿Que estas insinuando?¿Que mis niños son gays?  
  
-/Kari/ Que no mujer, que era una broma. Me moriría si fueran gays.  
  
-/Shampoo/ ¿Te morirías por quien?¿Por Willis o por T.K.?  
  
-/Kari/ ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! No me gusta ninguno de los dos.  
  
-/Shampoo/ Si ya, ya... Ahora déjame bailar con T.K. para saber quien baila mejor de los dos.  
  
-/Kari/ Willis¿Bailas?  
  
-/Willis/ No sé igual prefiero bailar con Shampoo.  
  
-/Kari/ ¡¡¡Qué!!!  
  
-/Willis/ Nada nada.  
  
Era la ultima canción, no lo pase tan bien como el otro baile con Kari. Acabo el baile y nos  
  
fuimos a casa.  
  
-/Kari/ Shampoo ya sabes quien baila mejor ¿Willis o T.K?  
  
-/T.K./ Ves Willis, siempre me meten en sus cosas y yo sin enterarme de nada. Eh! Willis, te  
  
estoy hablando  
  
-/Willis/ Si, claro(pensando) Que petardos, que no quiero hacerme amigo de ellos.  
  
-/T.K./ Que raro eres ¿Por qué no quieres tener amigos?  
  
-/Todos/ ¡Eso!  
  
-/Willis/ Bueno, me tengo que ir.  
  
-/Davis/ Os digo yo que es un poco raro.  
  
En que problemas me meten. Yo no tengo la culpa de que no pueda tener amigos. Mi co_  
  
llar esta brillando! En el mundo digital algo malo esta pasando. Me fui a mi casa y con el dispositivo me  
  
fui al mundo digital. ¡Me lo imaginaba! Digimon emperador estaba haciendo algo malo. Había hecho  
  
por si mismo un digimon formado por partes de distintos digimon. Pero lo peor de todo no era eso, ha_  
  
bia liberado a Devimon. Quería ponerle en el cuerpo de su digimon, su creación se llamaba Quimera_  
  
mon. Quimeramon estaba destruyéndolo todo. Tenia que avisar a los niños elegidos de lo que estaba  
  
pasando. ¿Como? Cogeré la otra maquina que tengo para avisarles, les mandare un mensaje a cada  
  
uno. (La maquina era una especie de agenda electrónica para mandar mensajes)En el mensaje ponía:  
  
Niños elegidos tenéis que venir al mundo digital, digimon emperador ha hecho una de las suyas. Firma_  
  
do: es un secreto.  
  
Todos los niños elegidos vinieron al mundo digital. Empezaron a luchar contra el pero so_  
  
lo con las armodigievoluciones y digievoluciones no podían era demasiado fuerte.  
  
-/Cody/ Vayámonos, no hay remedio es demasiado fuerte.  
  
-/T.K./¿Qué es eso?  
  
-/Kari/ Parecen dos huevos para armodigievolucionar. ¿De quien serán?  
  
-/Davis/ Probare yo, seguro que son para mí... iiiiimmmiiiia.. aiggihhagiii..g.iiigg... no, no son  
  
para mi.  
  
Probaron todos, pero nadie lo consiguió.  
  
-/Yolei/ ¿Habrá mas niños elegidos?  
  
-/Shampoo/ Quizás.  
  
-/Kari/ Volvamos a casa es tarde. Mañana volveremos.  
  
Todos se fueron pero yo me quede. Probé a coger el primer huevo, nada parecía que  
  
estaba pegado al suelo. Después intente coger el otro ¿A qué no sabéis que paso? El huevo se levanto  
  
del suelo.  
  
-/Willis/ Terriermon volvamos a casa, no sea que mi padre se preocupe.  
  
Volvimos a casa. Hoy mi madre trabajaba hasta muy tarde y como mi padre no tenia ni  
  
idea de cocinar pidió una pizza.  
  
-/Mi padre/ Willis he llamado a Cody para que cene con nosotros. ¿Tu crees que le gustara la  
  
pizza con anchoas?  
  
-/Willis/ ¡Y yo que sé!  
  
-/Mi padre/ ¿Estas enfadado con ella?  
  
-/Willis/ No, no, que va, solo es que yo no sé sus gustos.  
  
¡Ding Dong! Era Cody.  
  
-/Cody/ ¡Hola a todos! ¿De que habéis pedido la pizza?  
  
-/Mi padre/ De anchoas ¿Te gusta?  
  
-/Cody/ ¡Muchísimo!(Pensando) Mi padre y yo siempre la pedíamos de anchoas.  
  
-/Mi padre/ Te veo mala cara ¿Te pasa algo?  
  
-/Cody/ No, no es nada.  
  
¡Ding Dong! Habían traído la pizza. Mientras comíamos estuvimos viendo una película  
  
muy graciosa. Lo raro era que Cody no se reía mucho y que miraba la pizza con cara rara..Me daba  
  
mucha pena. Al fin nos metimos a la cama.  
  
-/Willis/ ¿Qué te pasaba Cody?  
  
-/Cody/ No nada.  
  
-/Willis/ Anda cuéntamelo, yo soy de palabra de honor, nunca se lo diría a nadie. Bueno, déjalo,  
  
he sido demasiado brusco al preguntártelo así. Si quieres no me lo digas.  
  
-/Cody/ No, no pasa nada te lo contare. Hace unos años murió mi padre protegiendo a otra  
  
persona. Yo le quería mucho. Antes me he lastimado tanto porque yo y mi padre siempre pedíamos  
  
pizza con anchoas y me he acordado de el.  
  
-/Willis/ Lo siento mucho por haberte hecho recordarlo, lo siento de verdad.  
  
-/Cody/ No, tranquilo. (Pensando) No sabia que fuera tan comprensivo, no parece que no  
  
quisiera tener amigos(Sin pensar) Venga vamos a dormir.  
  
-/Willis/ Sí, buenas noches.  
  
-/Cody/ Igualmente.  
  
-/Willis/(Pensando) Ya sé que no tenia que haber hablado con ella. Pero me daba mucha pena.  
  
No tengo remedio.  
  
Al siguiente día:  
  
-/Terriermon/ ¡Despierta Willis!  
  
-/Willis/ Cállate, nos puede oír Cody.  
  
-/Terriermon/ No tranquilo, se ha ido.  
  
-/Willis/ Menos mal, pero de todos modos no chilles tanto, siempre me metes en líos con tus chi_  
  
llidos.  
  
-/Terriermon/ Oye Willis, si te cuento un secreto ¿No se lo dices a nadie?  
  
-/Willis/ Claro.  
  
-/Terriermon/ Me esta empezando a gustar Gatomon, es tan guapa...  
  
Jolin con los corazoncitos siempre me aparecen.  
  
-/Willis/ Gatomon... el digimon de Kari.  
  
-/Terriermon/ Si, pero también me esta gustando Floramon, que guapas son...Oye  
  
Willis ¿Te gusta Kari o Shampoo?  
  
-/Willis/ No, bueno no sé. Cambiemos de tema.  
  
-/Terriermon/ ¿Qué es ese huevo que cogiste el otro día?  
  
-/Willis/ ¿No te acuerdas que les vimos a ellos usarlos?  
  
-/Terriermon/ Ah! Si es verdad. Lo utilizaban para armodigievolucionar a los digimon. Pero ¿De  
  
quién será el otro huevo?  
  
-/Willis/ No sé. Vallamos a desayunar.  
  
-/Mi madre/ Willis hoy vamos a comer fuera. Voy a llamar a Cody para que venga con nosotros.  
  
En el teléfono:  
  
-/Mi madre/ ¿Esta Cody?  
  
-/Cody/ Si, soy yo.  
  
-/Mi madre/ Hoy vamos a ir a comer fuera. ¿Quieres venir? Si quieres puedes invitar a tus amigos.  
  
-/Cody/ Vale, invitare a la cuadrilla.  
  
-/Mi madre/ Cuantos mas vengan mejor. A ver si Willis se hace amigos. Desde que cumplió los 6  
  
años dejo de hacerse amigos.  
  
-/Cody/ Tu tranquila, en el fondo si que quiere hacerse amigos, pero me parece que algo se lo  
  
impide.  
  
-/Mi madre/ Bueno, quedamos a la 1:30.  
  
-/Cody/ Sí, adiós.  
  
Nos fuimos a comer a un restaurante famoso en la ciudad. Fueron T.K., Kari, Shampoo,  
  
Yolei, Cody y Davis.  
  
-/Mi madre/ T.K.¿Qué quieres comer?  
  
-/T.K./ No sé... tallarines.  
  
-/Mi madre/ ¿Los demás que queréis?  
  
-/Yolei y Shampoo/ Lo mismo que Willis.  
  
-/Mi madre/ ¿Tu que quieres Willis?  
  
-/Willis/ Todo esta muy rico... lo mismo que T.K.  
  
-/Mi madre/ Vale ¿Tu Kari?  
  
-/Kari/ No sé(en bajo) Gatomon ¿tu que quieres?  
  
-/Gatomon/ Arroz.  
  
-/Kari/ Arroz.  
  
-/Mi madre/ ¿Tu Cody?  
  
-/Cody/ Espagueti.  
  
-/Mi madre/ Muy bien, ya estamos to.....  
  
-/Davis/ Eh!! Que falto yo, quiero lo mismo que Kari.  
  
-/Mi madre/ Vale, perdona, no me había dado cuenta.  
  
De postre comimos helado, Davis se mancho toda la cara de helado. ¡Que patoso es!  
  
Toda la cuadrilla salió afuera, me imagino que a hablar con sus digimon. Yo me fui a una esquina  
  
para hablar con Terriermon.  
  
-/Davis/ Cada día me cae peor Willis. Ya sé que os reíais de mí, pero de todos modos a el  
  
no le salió ninguna risita. Es un cerrado.  
  
-/Cody/ ¡No digas eso!  
  
-/T.K./ Pero si es verdad, no habla con nadie.  
  
-/Cody/ Ya sé que no habla con nadie. Pero el otro día me lastime recordando a mi padre. Él  
  
me consoló, se porto muy bien conmigo. Por mucho que no quiera hacer amigos, tiene un buen corazón.  
  
Me parece que algo le retiene, para que no haga amigos.  
  
-/Kari/ Es verdad, el otro día...  
  
-/Davis/¡¡¡¿Qué paso el otro día?!!!  
  
-/Kari/ Nada, nada tranquilo.  
  
-/Yolei/ Quizás si hablamos con el se haría mas amigo nuestro.  
  
-/Cody/ Por cierto, antes por teléfono me ha dicho su madre que se volvió tímido con 6 años.  
  
-/Shampoo/ ¿Que tendrán que ver los 6 años?  
  
-/T.K./ Algo le debió de ocurrir ese día.  
  
-/Gatomon/ Kari ¿Me habrás guardado comida?  
  
-/Kari/ Se nos ha olvidado.  
  
-/Todos los digimon/ ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUEEEE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-/Kari/ Tranquilos, que es broma.  
  
¡¡¡Ñam, Ñam, Ñam!!!  
  
-/Todos/ ¡Cómo coméis!  
  
Donde estaba yo:  
  
-/Terriermon/ ¿A qué se refería Kari con lo del otro día?  
  
-/Willis/ No paso nada(Pensando) Por desgracia.  
  
-/Terriermon/ ¿Me has dejado tallarines?  
  
-/Willis/ Claro toma.  
  
¡¡Ñam, Ñam!!  
  
-/Willis/ Comes un montón, aunque no superas al digimon de Davis, se parecen mucho los dos.  
  
-/Terriermon/ Igual que tu y yo. Los dos gustamos a las chicas.  
  
-/Willis/ ¿A quien le gustas tu?  
  
-/Terriermon/ Gatomon y Floramon me pareció que me miraban cuando estabais comiendo.  
  
-/Willis/ ¡Qué creído eres!  
  
-/Terriermon/ Es la realidad.  
  
-/Willis/ Eh! Me esta brillando el collar. Tenemos que ir al mundo digital, iremos a casa.  
  
-/Willis/ Mama, me voy a casa me duele mucho la tripa.  
  
-/Mi madre/ Vale, cuídate.  
  
Me fui a mi casa, entre con mi dispositivo al mundo digital. Quimeramon tenia a unos di_  
  
gimon en la mano y los iba a matar. Derrepente Terriermon con mi huevo armodigievoluciono en Gran_  
  
sinmon. Le ataco a Quimeramon:  
  
-/Digimon Emperador/ ¿Quien eres tu?  
  
-/Willis/ ¡Eso no te importa!¡Deja de maltratar a los digimon, Ken Ichijoji!  
  
-/Digimon Emperador/ ¿Co, como sabes que soy Ken Ichijoji? Eh! Esa perla me suena de algo.  
  
Una mujer la llevaba, hace un tiempo, justo iba a matar a los niños elegidos pero vino ella y les dijo donde  
  
estaban los huevos.  
  
-/Willis/ ¡Y que!  
  
-/Digimon Emperador/ Pero tu tienes voz de chico, no eres ella, da igual ¡Te matare de todos  
  
modos!  
  
Empecé a correr, hasta que me escondí en unos arbustos. De mientras en el restaurante:  
  
-/Kari/ ¿Donde esta Willis?  
  
-/Mi madre/ Se ha ido a casa, le dolía la tripa.  
  
¡Pi, piri, pi, pipi, ripi!  
  
-/Mi madre/ ¿Qué son esos pitidos?  
  
-/Kari/ No, no son nada, es el móvil.  
  
Todos salieron a fuera, yo les había mandado un mensaje: Chicos venir a ayudarme, Qui_  
  
meramon esta matando a los digimon. Firmado: Es un secreto.  
  
Se fueron al mundo digital.  
  
-/Willis/ Estoy aquí, detrás de los arbustos.  
  
-/Kari/ ¿Pero quien eres?  
  
-/Willis/ Ya os he dicho que no importa. Ir a luchar contra Quimeramon.  
  
Lucharon contra Quimeramon, pero fue inútil.  
  
-/Willis/ Terriermon, ayúdales.  
  
-/Terriermon/ ¿Pero si descubren que eres un niño elegido?  
  
-/Willis/ Hazme caso, vete.  
  
Todos juntos empezaron a pelear contra Quimeramon. Digimon Emperador se reía mucho.  
  
-/Willis/ ¿Cómo te puedes reír subnormal?¡¿Y te consideras un niño prodigio?!No eres mas que  
  
un monstruo.  
  
-/Digimon Emperador/ A mi no me insultes, si no quieres pelea.  
  
-/Willis/ Vale, pero la empezare yo.  
  
Le tire al suelo y le empecé a dar puñetazos.  
  
-/Cody/ Eh! Se le ha visto un poco el pelo, es rubio.  
  
-/T.K./ Eso da igual como si es pelirrojo, le voy a ayudar.  
  
Pero cuando estuvimos peleándonos con él, oí la carcajada de Gimamon. Nuestros digi_  
  
mon iban a hacer un ataque juntos, ¡Unidos!  
  
-/Willis/ ¡¡¡NOOOO!!! Ven Terriermon.  
  
Terriermon vino donde mi. Menos mal que le llame a tiempo, sino nos uniríamos.  
  
-/T.K./ ¡No te vayas! Justo cuando íbamos a destruirle...  
  
Llegue a casa y me metí a la cama. Mi madre entro:  
  
-/Mi madre/ ¿Ya estas mejor?  
  
-/Willis/ Sí.  
  
-/Mi madre/ Ya es verano. Te he apuntado a una excursión.  
  
-/Willis/ ¡Pero mama! Siempre haces lo mismo y nunca consultas conmigo.  
  
-/Mi madre/ Es que me han dicho que iba a ir toda tu clase.  
  
-/Willis/ Lo que me faltaba.  
  
-/Mi madre/ De paso te he comprado esta laca y si quieres te hago mechas.  
  
-/Willis/ ¡Mama!  
  
-/Mi madre/ Vale, vale. Me haces un favor. Si, me lo haces, cómprame todo lo que venga  
  
en esta lista.  
  
-/Willis/ Vale. (Pensando) Que petarda.  
  
Me fui a comprar, menos mal que no estaba Yolei en la tienda. Pero por el camino me  
  
encontrea Davis.  
  
-/Davis/ ¡Hola Willis! Enemigo.  
  
-/Willis/ ¿Enemigo?¿Por que?  
  
-/Davis/ Como que no lo sabes, sé que te gusta Kari.  
  
-/Willis/ Que pesados sois todos ¡Qué no me gusta Kari!  
  
-/Davis/ Mejor para ti, no sufrirás cuando Kari se declare ante.  
  
-/Willis/ ¿Qué te declare el que?¿Que te odia?  
  
-/Davis/ Ya estas celoso.  
  
-/Willis/ No, que va, haz lo que quieras con ella. ¡Déjame en paz ya!¡Adiós!  
  
-/Davis/ ¡Qué borde eres!  
  
De la nada apareció Kari.  
  
-/Willis/ ¿Te pasa algo Kari?  
  
Tenia mala cara.  
  
-/Kari/ ¡Y a ti que te importa!¿Ya te he preocupado yo alguna vez? Vamonos Davis.  
  
-/Willis/ Lo, lo siento. Como molesto a la parejita ¡Me voy!  
  
-/Kari/ ¡Wi,Willis! Creo que me he pasado.  
  
Me parece que nos oyó Kari y se enfado. Al siguiente día fuimos a la excursión:  
  
-/El Profesor/ En el primer grupo están...  
  
-/Davis/ (Pensando) Que me toque con Kari, que me toque con Kari, que me toque con Kari.  
  
-/El Profesor/ Davis, Yolei, Cody y Suine.  
  
-/Davis/ ¡Suine no!  
  
Suine era la empollona que os había mencionado antes.  
  
-/El profesor/ En el segundo grupo están: Kari, Willis, T.K. y Shampoo.  
  
-/Shampoo/ Que bien Kari, nos ha tocado con Willis y T.K.  
  
-/Kari/ A mí me da igual.  
  
-/T.K./ Hola Kari. Que bien que seamos del mismo grupo.  
  
-/Shampoo/ Entonces eliges a T.K. pues yo me voy con Willis.  
  
-/Kari/ Yo no he dicho eligiera a T.K.  
  
-/Willis y T.K./ ¡Qué no somos muñecos!  
  
-/Kari/ Lo siento.  
  
-/Willis/ Tu tranquila no has dicho nada.  
  
-/Shampoo/ Entonces me llevo a los dos. No me miréis con esas caras dais miedo.  
  
Empezamos a andar por la montaña.  
  
-/El Profesor/ ¡Os dejo dos horas de tiempo libre!  
  
-/Todos/ ¡Bien!  
  
-/Kari/ Vallamos por ese camino, dicen que hay un paisaje muy bonito de noche.  
  
-/Todos menos Willis/ ¡Vale!  
  
-/Kari/ ¿No vienes Willis?  
  
-/Willis/ Voy a ir por otro camino.  
  
Kari me cogió de la mano.  
  
-/Kari/ Ven tonto, no pasara nada, si estamos unidos no nos pasara nada.  
  
-/Willis/ (Pensando) Es que eso no quiero yo, unirme a ellos. Bueno les diré que sí, encima Kari  
  
me ha cogido de la mano como una buena amiga. (Sin pensar) Vale.  
  
Estuvimos andando durante mucho rato, es que estaba lleno de zarzas.  
  
-/Shampoo/ ¡Socorro T.K.! Una serpiente.  
  
-/T.K./ Tranquila Kari yo la matare.  
  
-/Shampoo/ T.K. te he llamado yo no Kari.  
  
-/Kari/ Oye Willis vas muy pensativo por el camino.  
  
-/Willis/ Es que pienso en cosas muy importantes.  
  
-/Kari/ ¿Cómo cuales?  
  
-/Willis/ Es un secreto.  
  
-/T.K./ Kari ya he matado a la serpiente. Eh! ¡Kari!  
  
-/Kari/ Ah, sí! T.K., no te había oído.  
  
Llegamos por fin a donde dijo Kari. Ya era de noche.  
  
-/T.K./ Voy a buscar leña para hacer fuego.  
  
-/Shampoo/ Voy contigo. Kari haber lo que haces con Willis, cuídamelo bien.  
  
-/Kari y Willis/ ¡Nada!  
  
-/T.K./ Puff... menos mal.  
  
Se fueron, por el camino se les oía:  
  
-/Shampoo/ T.K. llévame aupas, porfa.  
  
-/T.K./ De eso nada, a patita.  
  
Desde donde estábamos se veía un paisaje muy bonito.  
  
-/Kari/ Subamos a ese árbol. Desde allí se ve mucho mejor el paisaje.  
  
-/Willis/ Vale.  
  
Subimos al árbol.  
  
-/Willis/ Tienes razón, desde aquí se ve mucho mejor el paisaje. Es muy bonito.  
  
-/Kari/ Estoy agotada, ¿No te importara que duerma un rato?  
  
-/Willis/ No, tranquila.  
  
Kari se durmió encima de mi hombro. Es mas guapa durmiendo, por lo menos dormida no  
  
mira a T.K. Vinieron Shampoo y T.K.  
  
-/Shampoo/ ¿Donde están Kari y Willis?  
  
-/T.K./ No sé, no les veo por ninguna parte.  
  
-/Shampoo/ No se habrán escondido en alguna parte y están haciendo...  
  
-/T.K./ No digas tonterías, Kari nunca haría algo así.  
  
-/Shampoo/ Willis menos.  
  
-/T.K./ Kari menos.  
  
-/Shampoo/ Que no, que Willis menos.  
  
-/Willis/ (Pensando) Valla dos tontos. Les iba a hablar, pero mejor dejarles discutiendo que mo_  
  
lestandonos a nosotros.  
  
-/Shampoo/ Vallamos a buscarles.  
  
Nos buscaron por todo el bosque, se adentraron muy lejos.  
  
-/T.K./ No les encuentro por ninguna parte.  
  
-/Shampoo/ Ya se! Le pondré una trampa a Willis, gritare. ¡Willis!¡Socorro!¡Una serpiente me  
  
quiere atacar!  
  
-/T.K./ No creo que de resultado.  
  
-/Shampoo/ ¿Qué estas insinuando?¿Que Willis pasa de mí?  
  
-/T.K./ No, no es eso, es que en ese cartel pone que por esta zona no hay serpientes.  
  
-/Shampoo/ Que tonta he sido.  
  
-/T.K./ Yo ya sabia que eras tonta.  
  
-/Shampoo/ ¡Repite lo que has dicho!  
  
-/T.K./ No, nada, solo era una broma.  
  
Al final me dormí yo también ¡Habíamos andado tanto! Kari se despertó.  
  
-/Kari/ ¡Willis despierta!¡Willis!  
  
-/Willis/ Ah... vale mama... ..hoy quiero arroz para comer...  
  
-/Kari/ ¡Willis!  
  
-/Willis/ Eh! Perdona Kari, me he quedado sobado.  
  
-/Kari/ Cuanto tardan Shampoo y T.K.  
  
-/Willis/ ¿Tienes celos? Shampoo mira mucho a T.K.  
  
-/Kari/ ¡No digas tonterías!  
  
-/Willis/ Tranquila. Iré a buscarles.  
  
-/Kari/ ¡No me dejes sola!  
  
-/Willis/ No te pasara nada, recuerda que T.K. ha matado a la serpiente de antes, jajajaja.  
  
-/Kari/ ¡No tiene gracia!  
  
-/Willis/ Me voy, vendré pronto.  
  
-/Kari/ ¿Y si me pasa algo?  
  
-/Willis/ Si te quedas en el árbol nadie te vera. Adiós.  
  
¡Que tonto he sido! Si hubiera hablado antes con Shampoo y T.K. no tendría que ir a bus_  
  
carles. ¡Mi collar esta brillando! Que manía tiene Digimon Emperador, elige unos momentos para hacer  
  
de las suyas..¿Cómo voy al mundo digital? Por aqui no hay ningún ordenador. ¿Donde puede haber un  
  
ordenador?...Mira, menos mal hay un bar, espero que tenga alguno. En Estados Unidos casi todos los bares  
  
tenían ordenador. Entre.  
  
-/Willis/ ¿Tenéis ordenadores?  
  
-/Camarero/ Claro, en esa esquina tienes dos.  
  
Pero ahora ¿Cómo me meto? Tengo que despistar a todo el bar.  
  
-/Willis/ Terriermon haz un ataque fuera.  
  
-/Terriermon/ ¿Cual? El ataque...  
  
-/Willis/ ¡Eso da igual!  
  
Terriermon hizo el ataque, todo el mundo salió corriendo a la calle. ¡Que cotilla es la gente!  
  
Llego mi ocasión, ya podía entrar en el mundo digital. Quimeramon estaba destruyendo todas las ciudades.  
  
-/Willis/ ¡Digihuevo evolución!  
  
( Ahora la típica música: nanara nanara nanaranaranara nananaranaraaa...)Terriermon ar_  
  
modigievoluciono y empezó a pelear con Quimeramon. De mientras en el bosque:  
  
-/Kari/ Ya que no me ve Willis utilizare mi dispositivo para encontrar a T.K. y a Shampoo. ¡¿Co_  
  
mo?! En mi dispositivo aparecen 3 luces. Dos serán de Shampoo y T.K.¿Pero la otra? Quizás sea de Davis  
  
nos persigue a todas partes.  
  
Kari les estuvo buscando durante mucho rato, hasta que al fin les encontró:  
  
-/Kari/ ¡Hola chicos!¿Por que os habéis alejado tanto?  
  
-/T.K./ Hemos ido a buscaros.  
  
-/Kari/ ¿A buscarnos?  
  
-/Shampoo/ Si, cuando volvimos no estabais.  
  
-/Kari/ Ah! Es que estábamos subidos a un árbol.  
  
-/T.K./ ¿Solos?¿Para que subisteis?  
  
-/Shampoo/ ¿Para qué no viera nadie lo que hacíais?  
  
-/Kari/ Siempre estas igual, estas empeñada en que haga cosas con Willis.  
  
-/T.K./ ¿Donde esta Willis?  
  
-/Kari/ Había ido a buscaros. Eh! Me acaban de mandar un mensaje: Perdonad por interrumpiros,  
  
pero de nuevo necesito vuestra ayuda ¡Quimeramon esta destruyendo todas las ciudades! Firmado: Es un  
  
secreto. (Pensando) ¿De qué me suena lo de "es un secreto"?  
  
Vinieron a mi ayuda. Mi digimon y los de ellos pelearon contra él. Ya sé que soy un rallante  
  
y siempre es lo mismo pero como siempre él era muy fuerte y no pudimos ganarle.  
  
-/T.K./ Llamemos a los demás para que nos ayuden.  
  
Donde los demás niños.  
  
-/Suine/ Oye Davis, que peinado mas bonito tienes.  
  
-/Davis/ Pero si llevo 4 años con el mismo peinado.  
  
-/Suine/ Pero estas tan guapo con él.   
  
-/Davis/ ¡Qué petarda eres!¡Kari! Te necesito.  
  
-/Suine/ Y dale con Kari. Pero si Kari es muy fea. Mírame a mí, con mis trenzas preciosas.  
  
-/Davis/ Si preciosísimas y mal peinadas.  
  
-/Cody y Yolei/ ¡Ja ja ja ja!  
  
-/Davis/ ¡No tiene ninguna gracia!¡Suine, suéltame el brazo!  
  
-/Suine/ Es que eres tan musculoso.  
  
-/Yolei/ Pero si el único ejercicio que hace es coger el mando para poner la tele.  
  
-/Cody/ Yolei, ven un momento.  
  
Se fueron a una esquina.  
  
-/Yolei/ ¿Qué quieres Cody?  
  
-/Cody/ Me acaban de mandar un mensaje: Necesitamos vuestra ayuda, nosotros no podemos  
  
vencer a Quimeramon. Firmado: Kari.  
  
-/Davis/ ¡¿He oido Kari?!  
  
-/Yolei/ No le digamos nada, que se quede con Suine jajajaja...  
  
-/Cody/ Por muy tonto que sea le necesitamos. ¡Davis! Ven un momento.  
  
-/Davis/ Cualquier cosa menos quedarme con Suine.  
  
-/Suine/ ¡No te vallas!  
  
-/Davis/ Ahora vuelvo (Pensando) Que te lo crees tu(Sin pensar)¿Qué queréis?  
  
-/Cody/ Nos ha mandado Kari una carta, necesita nuestra ayuda.  
  
-/Davis/ ¡Kari!¿Donde?¿Dónde esta?  
  
-/Yolei/ Pues en el mundo digital ¡Idiota!  
  
-/Davis/ Vayámonos ya... Eh! No estoy en el mundo digital.  
  
-/Cody/ De todas las veces que hemos ido al mundo digital¡¿Todavía no sabes que para ir al  
  
mundo digital tenemos que entrar por un ordenador?!  
  
-/Davis/ No, si era una broma.  
  
-/Yolei/ Si ya ya... y yo me llamo Kari.  
  
-/Davis/ ¿Donde?¿Dónde esta Kari?  
  
-/Cody/ ¡Qué mala memoria tienes! Lo único que no se te olvida es Kari.  
  
-/Davis/ Un ordenador, donde, donde... Mira allí hay uno portátil debe de ser del profesor.  
  
-/Todos/ ¡Puerta digital abierta!  
  
Todos vinieron al mundo digital.  
  
-/Kari/ Hola chicos. Davis ¿Por qué me abrazas?  
  
-/Davis/ Me habían dicho que unos cocodrilos te estaban atacando, pero estas sana y salva.  
  
-/Kari/ ¿Qué dice?  
  
-/Cody/ No le hagas caso pierde mucho la memoria.  
  
-/Willis/ (Pensando) Lo que me faltaba, todo el grupo unido.  
  
Como la otra vez los digimon iban a hacer un ataque juntos.  
  
-/Willis/ ¡¡¡Nooo!!!Ven Terrie...  
  
Kari me cogió de la mano.  
  
-/Kari/ No te vuelvas a ir, por favor. (Pensando) Esa mano me suena de algo...  
  
Ya era demasiado tarde, todos juntos atacaron.  
  
-/Willis/¡¡¡¡NOO!!!!  
  
-/Kari/ ¿Porque lloras? Le han destruido, tendrías que estar contento.  
  
-/Digimon Emperador/ Todo mi plan ha fallado, pero esto no acabara así ¡Os matare!¡Sois esco_  
  
ria!¡Escoria!¡Escoria!  
  
Detrás de el apareció un digimon llamado Wormmon, era parecido a un gusano.  
  
-/Wormmon/ Ken, tranquilo.  
  
-/Ken/ ¡Déjame en paz! Tú eres un digimon que no sirve para nada.  
  
-/Cody/ Las cosas se van aclarando, Ken es un niño elegido y Wormmon su digimon.  
  
Ken le pego una patada a Wormmon.  
  
-/Willis/ Eh! ¿Que pasa?(Pensando) No ha pasado nada, quizás Gimamon me mintiera.  
  
De repente el digimon de Ken empezó a desaparecer.  
  
-/Ken/ No, Wormmon, ¿Por qué ha pasado esto?  
  
-/Willis/ ¡Todo esto lo ha causado tu odio!  
  
-/Ken/ ¡No!¡Wormmon!¡¿Por que has tenido que morir?!¡No!  
  
El peinado y la ropa de Digimon Emperador empezó a cambiar hasta que se quedo como  
  
es en realidad. De su cuello salieron dos bolas negras y se destruyeron. Apareció un digimon extraño.  
  
-/Desconocido/ Habéis conseguido liberar un peón mío, pero tranquilos os daré mas jajajaja  
  
-/Yolei/ ¿Quien eres tu?  
  
-/Desconocido/ Soy Humanomon y os destruiré a todos con mis peones.  
  
-/Willis/ ¡Oh no!¡Dos enemigos no!  
  
-/T.K./ ¿Cómo que dos enemigos?  
  
-/Willis/ Nada, cosas mías.  
  
Humanomon desapareció.  
  
-/Willis/ Chicos, ¿Qué os parece si venimos todos los días que podamos a reconstruir el mundo  
  
digital?  
  
-/Todos/ Vale.  
  
Volvimos al bosque.  
  
-/Profesor/ Llevamos 1 hora buscándoos.  
  
-/T.K/ Lo siento, nos habíamos perdido.  
  
-/Suine/ ¡Davis! Pensaba que te había perdido.  
  
-/Davis/ ¡Déjame en paz!  
  
-/El profesor/ ¿Donde esta Willis?  
  
Yo me había subido a un árbol.  
  
-/Willis/ ¡Estoy aquí!  
  
-/T.K./ ¿Qué haces ahí arriba?  
  
-/Willis/ Me había subido para veros mejor, andando no os encontraba.  
  
Volvimos a casa, en la mía:  
  
-/Mi madre/ ¿Qué tal la excursión?  
  
-/Willis/ ¡Bien!  
  
-/Mi madre/ ¿Y esa capa?  
  
-/Willis/ No, nada.  
  
En la casa de Kari:  
  
-/Madre de Kari/ Cariño hoy voy a cenar fuera con tu padre y Tai se a quedado a dormir a casa  
  
de una amiga, tendrás que quedarte sola en casa.  
  
-/Kari/ ¿Puedo ir a cenar a casa de un amigo?  
  
-/Madre de Kari/ Claro, pero pórtate bien.  
  
Casa de Cody:  
  
-/Madre de Cody/ Cody, ¿Por qué siempre llevas ese muñeco? Antes me ha parecido que tenia  
  
otra postura.  
  
-/Cody/ Es, es que tengo mas de un muñeco igual con diferente postura. (En bajo) Armadillomon,  
  
la próxima vez estate con la misma postura, mira en que líos me metes.  
  
En la tienda de Yolei:  
  
-/Hermano de Yolei/ ¡Qué peluche tan bonito!¿Que tal si lo vendemos?  
  
-/Yolei/ ¡Nunca!  
  
-/Hermano de Yolei/ Con tu edad y ¿Todavía te gustan los peluches?  
  
-/Yolei/ ¡No es eso!  
  
-/Hermano de Yolei/ ¡Infantil!  
  
-/Yolei/ ¡Cállate!  
  
En casa de Davis, por cierto Davis tiene una hermana bastante tonta y muy creída, llamada  
  
Jun:  
  
-/Jun/ Davis ¿Qué tal te lo has pasado? Tenias que haberme llevado a mí.  
  
-/Davis/ ¿A ti? ¿Para que espantes a la gente?  
  
-/Jun/ Seguro que no la espantaría antes que tu. Estoy segura de que has metido la pata en algo  
  
hoy ¿En qué?  
  
-/Davis/ En nada, yo nunca meto la pata. La que a metido la pata eres tu, porque le pienso decir  
  
que has cogido su pintalabios.  
  
-/Jun/ ¡No se lo digas! Sino le diré que tu... ¡Pun pan pon tan porronton!!!  
  
¡Menuda pelea se monto! T.K. estaba en casa de Matt:  
  
-/T.K./ ¡Hola Matt! ¿Que tal en el concierto de hoy?  
  
-/Matt/ Bien, hemos tenido muchas animadoras pero por desgracia en ellas estaba Jun.  
  
-/T.K./ Ja, ja... nunca te deja en paz.  
  
-/Matt/ Y tanto. ¿Que tal esta Gabumon?  
  
-/T.K./ Tranquilo esta bien. Digimon emperador ha vuelto a ser un niño o mejor dicho un niño  
  
elegido.  
  
-/Matt/ Pobre, lo estará pasando muy mal.  
  
En casa de Ken:  
  
-/Ken/ Ho, hola mama y papá.  
  
-/Padres de Ken/ ( Llorando) Ken, pensábamos que no volverías nunca, no nos vuelvas a hacer  
  
esto.  
  
-/Ken/ Os quiero.  
  
-/Wormmon/ Ken, no llores.  
  
(Que cursi se esta volviendo esto) En casa de Shampoo:  
  
-/Shampoo/ ¡Hola Meiko! Que bien me lo he pasado.  
  
-/Meiko/ ¿Has estado todo el rato con el tal Willis?  
  
-/Shampoo/ No, es que... es una larga historia.  
  
-/Meiko/ Lo que pasa es que te ha dado calabazas.  
  
-/Shampoo/ ¡Pues no!  
  
-/Meiko/ Entonces T.K.  
  
-/Shampoo/ ¡Tampoco!  
  
De nuevo con Kari, iba a llamar por teléfono:  
  
-/Kari/ Hola ¿Esta T.K.?  
  
-/Madre de T.K./ No, lo siento. Ha ido a casa de su hermano.  
  
-/Kari/ Da igual. (Pensando) Llamare a Yolei. (Sin pensar) Hola, ¿Esta Yolei?  
  
-/Padre de Yolei/ No, esta ayudando en la tienda. ¿Quieres que la llame?  
  
-/Padre de Yolei/ No, tranquilo, déjalo (Pensando) ¿Ahora a quien llamo? A Cody no puedo lla_  
  
marla porque me ha dicho que hoy venia su primo. ¿Y si llamo a Davis? No, no me dejaría en paz. A  
  
Shampoo no la pienso llamar, me estaría toda la noche preguntando por T.K. y Willis. ¡Willis! Le llamare  
  
a el ¿Pero si le molesta?  
  
-/Kari/ Hola, ¿Esta Willis?  
  
-/Mi madre/ Si, espera un momento.  
  
-/Willis/ ¿Quien es?  
  
-/Kari/ Hola, soy Kari. Hoy mis padres no van a estar en casa y no quiero quedarme sola. ¿Puedo  
  
cenar en tu casa? Pero si no quieres, tranquilo no me enfado.  
  
-/Willis/ No si si quiero. Le preguntare a mi madre haber si me deja. ¡Mama!  
  
-/Mi madre/ ¿Qué quieres Willis?  
  
-/Willis/ ¿Puede venir Kari a cenar?  
  
-/Mi madre/ Claro (Pensando) Que bien que Willis se este haciendo amigos.  
  
-/Willis/ Si que me deja, ven a la hora que quieras.  
  
-/Kari/ Vale, gracias.  
  
-/Willis/ Mama, prepara algo que este muy rico.  
  
-/Mi madre/ ¿Te gusta es chica, eh?  
  
-/Willis/ No, solo somos buenos amigos.  
  
Kari vino.  
  
-/Kari/ Hola Willis, gracias por haberme dejado venir a tu casa. ¿Dónde dejo la chaqueta?  
  
-/Willis/ En mi cuarto, la segunda puerta a la izquierda.  
  
-/Kari/ Vale.  
  
Kari entro en mi cuarto y dejo su chaqueta.  
  
-/Kari/ (Pensando) ¡Eh! Me había parecido ver un muñeco, pero ahora no esta, será mi imagina_  
  
Cion. Por si acaso mirare debajo de la cama.  
  
Kari casi ve a Terriermon, menos mal que Terriermon se escondió a tiempo en el armario  
  
que o sino... Empezamos a cenar.  
  
-/Kari/ ¡Qué buena esta la comida!  
  
-/Mi madre/ Gracias, es que Willis me dijo que...  
  
Yo le di un codazo a mi madre.  
  
-/Mi madre/ ¡¿Que?!  
  
-/Kari/ ¿Qué pasa?  
  
-/Willis/ Nada, cosas de mi madre.  
  
Nos metimos a la cama.  
  
-/Mi madre/ Si quieres Kari puedes dormir en la misma cama que Willis.  
  
-/Willis/ ¡No empecemos mama!  
  
-/Kari/ Que graciosa es tu madre.  
  
Nos quedamos hablando por la noche.  
  
-/Kari/ Que raro, has cambiado parece que quieres tener amigos. Antes eras muy callado y no  
  
hablabas con nadie. Yo pensaba que no querías que fuera a tu casa. Pero ahora me caes mejor.  
  
-/Willis/ Si yo siempre he sido así, pero me paso una cosa.  
  
-/Kari/ ¿Qué cosa?  
  
-/Willis/ Cuando lo crea oportuno te lo contare.  
  
-/Kari/ Buenas noches.  
  
-/Willis/ Buenas noches.  
  
Al de media hora Kari se durmió.  
  
-/Willis/ Terriermon, ya puedes salir.  
  
-/Terriermon/ Menos mal, no podía respirar debajo de tus mantas.  
  
-/Willis/ La próxima vez escóndete en otra parte.  
  
-/Terriermon/ ¿Crees que lo que te dijo Gimamon era mentira?  
  
-/Willis/ No se, quizás, tengo dudas.  
  
-/Terriermon/ ¿No se habrá muerto?  
  
-/Willis/ No lo creo, venga a dormir no sea que Kari se despierte.  
  
A la mañana.  
  
-/Kari/ (Pensando) Me pareció que Willis estaba hablando con alguien ¿Seria un sueño? ¡Ya esta!  
  
todas las piezas encajan. (Sin pensar) ¡Willis!¡Despierta!  
  
-/Willis/ Déjame, estoy muy mal.  
  
-/Kari/ ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-/Willis/ Creo que estoy enfermo.  
  
-/Kari/ ¡Es verdad! Tienes fiebre.  
  
Entro mi madre.  
  
-/Mi madre/ Willis, ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-/Willis/ Estoy enfermo (Pensando) Normal, cuando vine del mundo digital caí al lago.  
  
-/Mi madre/ Pues venga, a descansar en la cama, ahora te haré una sopa.  
  
-/Kari/ Mejor que me valla, ¿Puedo llamar a Cody?  
  
-/Willis/ Claro, llama a quien quieras.  
  
-/Kari/ Hola, ¿Esta Cody?  
  
-/Cody/ Soy yo, ¿Quien eres?  
  
-/Kari/ Soy Kari ¿Puedo ir esta tarde a tu casa?  
  
-/Cody/ Si, mi primo se ha ido y mi madre no va a estar esta tarde en casa.  
  
-/Kari/ Hazme un favor, llama a todos quiero contaros una cosa muy importante.  
  
-/Cody/ Que seria te has puesto ¿Qué es esa cosa?  
  
-/Kari/ Ya os lo contare luego.  
  
Kari cogió su chaqueta.  
  
-/Kari/ Willis, me voy. Si me necesitas estoy en casa de Cody, cuídate.  
  
¡Ding Dong!  
  
-/Kari/ Hola Cody.  
  
-/Cody/ Ya han venido todos ¿Qué es esa cosa tan importante?  
  
-/Davis/ ¡Hola Kari! Antes de contarnos esa cosa tan importante, ¡Merendemos!  
  
-/V-mon/ ¡Siempre piensas en comer! Pero déjame algo.  
  
-/Kari/ Tu siempre igual, Davis.  
  
-/Davis/ ¡Es que la comida de Cody esta tan rica!  
  
Empezaron a merendar.  
  
-/Davis/ (Medio comiendo) Kaf, Kari ¿Qué tal si fienes a dormif hoy a mi cafa?  
  
-/Kari/ ¡Ni lo sueñes!  
  
-/Davis/ Perof si he estado todof el día ordenando mi casa. Porfa, si quieres seré tu esclavof.  
  
-/Kari/ No. Además hoy vienen mis padres.  
  
-/Shampoo/ Kari, pillina, que todavía no me has dicho si has dormido en la misma cama que  
  
Willis.  
  
-/Davis/ ¡¿Que?! Yo a Willisf le mato.  
  
-/Kari/ ¡No! Siempre estas igual, encima el pobre esta malo.  
  
-/T.K./ Que raro que se halla puesto malo tan pronto, si no ha hecho frío estos días.  
  
-/Yolei/ Que venga a mi tienda, tengo unas medicinas que le curarían enseguida. Mientras mira  
  
las medicinas le podré echar el perfume del enamoramiento.  
  
-/Shampoo/ ¿El perfume del enamoramiento?  
  
-/Yolei/ Si, esta hecho de una flor especial que solo crece en un pueblo de Euskadi, Basauri.  
  
Metes la flor en agua y lo dejas dos días, al siguiente día tienes que meter un pelo del chico que te gusta,  
  
después coges un pétalo de la flor y pones el nombre del chico que te gusta y lo vuelves a meter al agua.  
  
Al final le echas el perfume al chico que te gusta ¡Y ya esta!  
  
-/Shampoo/ ¿Y eso funciona?  
  
-/Yolei/ Ahora te lo digo, T.K. ¿A ti quien te gusta?  
  
-/T.K./ Tu desde luego que no.  
  
-/Yolei/ Igual con Willis funciona.  
  
-/Shampoo/ ¿A cuanto lo vendéis, gratis, no?  
  
-/Yolei/ No, para tu información vale mucho mas que el perfume que tan mal huele, el tuyo.  
  
-/Shampoo/ ¿Qué estas diciendo?¿Que mi perfume huele mal? Ahora veras.  
  
-/Kari/ ¡Callaos! Voy a contaros esa cosa tan importante, escuchad con atención: ¿Os acordáis  
  
do Willis se fue para casa el día que fuimos al restaurante? Aquel día vimos al chico de la capa negra.  
  
¡Willis es un niño elegido!  
  
-/Cody/ Con eso no es suficiente.  
  
-/Kari/ Hay mas, os acordáis que habían dos digihuevos pues el otro día solo había uno, cuando  
  
estuvimos en el baile yo me quede sola con él fuera y oí un pitido, él decía que era su móvil pero a mí me  
  
pareció que era un dispositivo, Cody vio que era rubio, cuando le cogí de la mano en la excursión me pa_  
  
recio que era la misma mano que la del chico de la capa, en la excursión me contesto a una pregunta "Es  
  
un secreto" y el chico de la capa negra firma con eso, cuando os fui a buscar en el monte vi 3 luces en el  
  
dispositivo y una estaba por donde Willis, cuando vinimos del mundo digital a la excursión por casualidad  
  
apareció Willis, por ultimo, me pareció ver a Terriermon en su casa.  
  
-/Gimamon/ ¡¡¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!!!  
  
La historia acabara con vuestra imaginación ¡Je je! Que mala soy(Namuri) 


End file.
